Massage
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Luka has a lot of work to do, but Aria has other plans for her girlfriend. Which girl will win?


**_I don't own Vocaloid._**

**_Shameless reunion smut here! I missed writing it and this is my second Vocaloid OTP so, shameless smut ahead._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>Luka sighed as she pored over the business papers in front of her. It had been a hard day at the office and she had been ready for a nice relaxing night waiting for her girlfriend to get home. Just before she had been about to leave, her boss had given her this stack of papers to work on.<p>

Now, here she was, stuck on the couch in her living room, trying to fill out the countless forms she had received. The pinkette wondered if she could leave them for later, but shook her head. If she were to do that, they would never get done.

Sighing once more, Luka went back to work, finishing one sheet and moving on to the next. So engrossed was she in the assignment given that she didn't hear the front door open.

Aria bounced into the house. She wouldn't admit it, but she had missed her girlfriend over the past week, calling Luka every day was not enough in the eyes of the light-haired pinkette.

She had missed the way Luka cooked, the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the smell of her hair, the way her skin felt under her fingertips, the way she moaned when Aria-.

The light pinkette blinked as she realized where her thoughts were going. Licking her lips, she smirked. She had _definitely_ missed that and couldn't wait to shower Luka with love and affection. She was going to make certain her girlfriend felt the love tonight and the next night and the night after that.

Aria rounded into the living room and frowned, her hopes dashed. Sitting on the couch and perusing over some very official looking documents was none other than the person she wanted to see. However, said person seemed to be in a state of distress as she looked over the documents.

Aria cocked her head at her girlfriend, wondering what could make her dear Luka's face so stressed. The darker pinkette even had her reading glasses on to better see the papers before her and her brows were knit in consternation. Aria sighed silently and moved forward.

"Hello, love." she called, giving the other woman a smile.

Luka glanced up and offered a weary smile in return. "Hello, Ia. How was your trip?"

"It was boring as usual." the lighter pinkette huffed, plopping on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Some paperwork from my boss." Luka replied tiredly.

"Kaito gave you this much work?" Aria asked in surprise.

"Yes." Aria pouted slightly, not liking that their old friend was overworking her girlfriend.

"Kalu, perhaps you should take a short break?" Aria suggested calmly, hoping that her girlfriend would take the bait.

"But these papers have to be completed by Wednesday, Aria." Luka sighed. "If I don't have them finished, then Mr. Shion will most likely fire me. He's been very huffy since Miku left him for Lily."

"I still don't understand how those two get along." Aria muttered, glancing worriedly to her tired girlfriend. "Can't you work on them tomorrow then?" she inquired.

Luka shook her head forlornly and groaned, "Tuesdays are always the busiest days at the office. So many clients come in that not many of us can even take a lunch break when we're supposed to."

Aria nodded and watched Luka work for a few moments, stroking her lover's darker pink hair and rubbing her shoulders slightly. Luka seemed to relax a bit more with her girlfriend's presence and Aria smiled softly, happy that she still had this effect on Luka. The darker pinkette finished another sheet and went to work on the next, her shoulders shifting beneath the lighter pinkette's hands. This gave Aria a mischievous idea to help Luka relax.

Aria stood and moved behind her girlfriend, humming slightly to herself as she placed her hands on Luka's shoulders. "Huh?" the darker pinkette lifted her head to glance at her lover, but was distracted the next moment as Aria's fingers dug into her shoulders, searching out the places where it hurt most.

"Ah.~ Ia, that feels _really_ good.~" Luka practically purred as the lighter pinkette dug her fingertips into the sore muscles on her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I know, love." Aria murmured, moving her hands calmly. "I do it to make you feel better.~"

Luka bent forward to further enjoy the contact, groaning as the nimble fingers worked out a particularly hard knot on her back. "R-right there.~" she moaned softly, her head dropping to her chest in pleasure.

"Lay down." Aria husked into her girlfriend's ear, pushing her slightly. Luka complied and stretched herself out on the couch. Aria climbed over the back of the couch and seated herself comfortably on the taller woman's thighs, continuing with her ministrations.

Luka gave a soft moan of approval as Aria's fingers moved in circles just below her shoulder blades, working through the knots that had been present since she left the week before. Aria smiled as she felt her love relaxing under her, letting the soothing ministrations lull her into a state of semi-conscious. Knowing that she had caught her prey, the lighter pinkette stood.

"Perhaps we should continue this in the bedroom." she murmured softly, keeping her tone as innocent as possible as she tugged Luka up with her.

"B-but my work-!" Luka murmured, reaching for the papers.

"You can do them tomorrow, Luka." Aria murmured, stroking her cheek gently. "Right now, you need to relax or you'll hurt yourself."

Slowly, Luka followed her girlfriend to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Remove your shirt." Aria called, grabbing her lotions from the master bathroom. "And your bra." she added as an afterthought.

"I might as well get naked if that's the case." Luka joked tiredly.

"Do you want a full body massage?" Aria asked, feigning confusion.

Luka shrugged, not catching on to her girlfriend's mood. "I don't think it could hurt at this point."

Aria hid a jubilant smile and nodded. "Alright, take off everything that would hinder me in making you feel relaxed and then lay on your stomach with your legs spread a few inches apart so I have easy access to each one."

Coming back into the bedroom, Aria felt a jolt of heat shoot through her. Luka had done exactly as instructed and the large ocean-blue eyes took that moment to caress every aspect of the beautiful body before her. From toe to head, Luka was absolutely gorgeous and it sent a shiver of pleasure through the lighter-haired woman to know that this goddess was all hers.

Making her way to the bed, Aria set down her lotion and straddled Luka's bare thighs. Slipping from her own shirt because it was beginning to feel constricting with how hot she was, Aria grabbed one of the lotion bottles and smirked. This one was Luka's favorite scent, Mango Blizzard. Rubbing some between her hands, Aria continued the massage she begun, digging into Luka's shoulders and making her way up and down her girlfriend's back, paying some attention to her ribs and biceps as well.

The pair shared a comfortable silence, Luka's breathing slowly evening out as she allowed the massage to relax her sore and stressed out muscles. Aria made certain that she was hitting the spots that would help Luka relax most, knowing her lover needed the care. She grimaced as she found a large knot in the middle of Luka's back and allowed a bit more force than usual to get it out.

Luka relaxed fully against the sheets, her body going limp as Aria continued. The woman on top smirked down at her girlfriend, smelling the musk of her dripping center. Even if Luka was tired and wasn't getting any sexual pleasure from the massage, the pleasure itself would still register in her mind and make her drip with arousal.

And that's what Aria had been going for. Now, it was time to set the next part of the plan into action. She had purposefully avoided the parts of Luka's body that would bring her the most pleasure, wanting to relax her girlfriend first. Now that Luka was feeling slightly more refreshed, Aria's fingers slowly sought out those places on her lover's back with one hand.

Slowly letting her fingers trail down, Aria grinned as she ran a finger through the sopping wet folds. Luka arched her back, moaning sensually at the touch. The lighter pinkette smirked as she continued her playful stroking, her other hand still working through knots in her lover's back.

It was a technique she had perfected roughly two years ago. Once she finally learned the different points that brought Luka the most pleasure, she would use her massage techniques to bring her lover to insurmountable heights of pleasure every few months. Luka turned to putty in her hands and was powerless against the pleasure each time and this was no exception.

"Ooh~!" Luka moaned out, her eyes wide as she turned to gaze at the smirk on Aria's face. Despite the fatigue still plaguing her body, the darker pinkette couldn't stop herself from reacting to the pleasure. She loved it when Aria would make love to her this way. It brought her unimaginable ecstasy and she woke up without as much soreness in the morning.

Lowering her head to the pillow, she attempted to muffle her whimpers, her fingers clutching desperately at the sheets beneath them. Aria was having none of that and slid two fingers into the warm cavern, wanting to hear Luka scream for her. Luka threw her head back, a loud moan tearing itself from her lips and filling the air.

"Aria!" Luka gasped, wide eyes turning to her girlfriend desperately.

"Yes, my love?" Aria asked sweetly.

"Y-you're so… _good!_~" the darker-haired woman panted, arching as Aria slowly sped up one hand and the other dug deeper into her skin. "_Please_ don't stop!"

"I don't plan on it." her companion chuckled, adding another finger to the mix and making sky blue eyes roll in rapture.

Luka was close. The sensations battering her body were reaching paramount. Her hands and legs were already shaking as the tingles throughout her body began converging down below. All at once, they reached Aria's thrusting fingers and exploded, taking Luka with them.

"IA!~" Luka shrieked, her body seizing and convulsing with the pleasure as hot viscous liquid coated Aria's fingers. Aria beamed triumphantly and slowly helped her girlfriend down from her high, pulling out gently to avoid aftershocks. Sucking at her fingers hungrily, the lighter pinkette looked to Luka curiously.

Sky blue eyes were closed and a serene smile tugged at the corners of Luka's mouth, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Aria chuckled as she drew the blanket over the sleeping woman, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

Systematically going through the house and turning off lights, Aria stopped when she spotted the large stack of papers still unfinished on the coffee table. Glancing to the bedroom, Aria cocked her head and moved to the papers, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was that? I know it sounds unorthodox for my work, but I really wanted to do it, so hopefully you liked it. <strong>_

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile.**_

_**Now send me a review while I'm thinking of how to perfect Chapter Two.**_


End file.
